


Ryans Garten

by Halidura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halidura/pseuds/Halidura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist nicht einfach mit dem Tod eines Kindes fertig zu werden.</p><p> </p><p>Falls ich noch was taggen soll, sagt mir bitte Bescheid... Ist meine erste Story hier :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryans Garten

**Ryans Garten**

   Es passierte mitten am Tag. Ich legte Ryan hin zum schlafen, er war so müde gewesen, und ging dann endlich mir selbst etwas zu essen machen. Ich war vielleicht eine halbe Stunde weg gewesen, bis ich dann mal nach Ryan sehen wollte, ob er noch gut schläft, ob er auf dem Rücken liegt, ob alles okay ist. Und da lag er, vier Monate alt, friedlich in seinem Bettchen. Zu friedlich.

   Ich schrie. Er regte sich nicht. Leblos. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Meine zitternde Hand streckte ich vorsichtig nach Ryan aus. Vielleicht...

   Der Notarzt und das Krankenhaus sagten, ich könnte nichts dafür, mich träfe keine Schuld. Plötzlicher Kindstod. Seltener geworden, aber es trat manchmal trotzdem einfach auf. Keine Schuld träfe die Eltern. Ich hätte alles richtig gemacht, alles gut gemacht.

   Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ständig hörte ich ihn. Schreien, gurgeln, lachen. Überall sah ich Ryan hinter den Ecken aufblitzen. Hinter jeder Tür, die ich öffnete, erwartete ich, ihn zu sehen, wie er wach in seinem Bettchen liegt, glucksend versucht nach mir zu greifen, mich anlachend.

   Doch nie ist er da. Nie wieder würde er da sein.

   Ein Anruf nach dem anderen durchbrach die Stille meiner Wohnung. Doch entgegennehmen tat ich sie schon lange nicht mehr.

   Stefan gab mir die Schuld. Ich hätte nicht aufgepasst, ich wäre nicht da gewesen.

   Ich gebe mir die Schuld. Ich war nicht da gewesen, ich habe nicht aufgepasst, ich habe ihn alleine im Raum gelassen.

   Stefan war wütend auf mich. Ich hätte ihm Ryan weggenommen, ich hätte verhindert, dass er Ryan noch ein letztes Mal sieht, ich hätte Ryan aus Rache an ihm, weil er mich verlassen hatte, umgebracht.

   Anschuldigungen, mitleidige Blicke, Wut, Trauer, Hilflosigkeit, was denn noch alles?! Ich kann nicht mehr. Irgendwie geht das alles ins Leere. Bin ich das Leere? Existier ich auch noch anders, als nur körperlich?

   Mein Kind ist tot. Ein Teil von mir ist tot.

   Mein Ex-Mann gibt mir die Schuld. Mich quälen Zweifel. Hätte ich es nicht doch verhindern können? Hätte ich da sein sollen, da sein müssen?!

   Das alles ändert aber nichts daran, dass ich nach Ryan suchte. Nicht nur zuhause, nein, überall. In jedem Kinderwagen schien mir Ryan zu liegen. Jede Frau schien mir meinen Sohn weggenommen zu haben, jeder Mann schien etwas zu wissen.

   Das erst Mal nach der Beerdigung, dass ich zu Ryans Grab ging, war nur, weil meine Mutter mich zwingend mitnahm. Aber die im Krankenhaus haben ganz sicher einen Fehler gemacht! Denn sie haben nicht Ryan begraben, das können sie gar nicht! Sie haben irgendwen anderen begraben, denn Ryan lebt! Er muss einfach noch leben, nein, er lebt noch! Und wenn ich nach hause gehe, dann wird eines Tages Ryan wieder dort sein und mich mit seinem strahlenden Gesicht empfangen. Ich weiß es einfach!

   Ein Doktor saß vor mir. Meine Mutter ist irgendwann zu ihm gegangen, sie faselte die ganze Zeit schon etwas, von wegen Ryan sei tot und so, vor sich hin. Sie ist zu diesem komischen Arzt gegangen und gab ihm Geld, damit er mich glauben ließ, dass mein einziger Sohn tot sei.

   Ich musste lachen. Das war zu bescheuert! Ryan war putzmunter, nur halt gerade nicht zuhause, sondern bei seinen Großeltern. Wie schon so oft. Morgen kommt er nach Hause. Immer morgen.

   Immer wieder schleppte dieser Arzt mich zu diesem kleinen Grab, wollte, dass ich glaube, dieses Grab sei Ryans. Ich fand diesen blöden Scherz nicht mehr lustig!

   Die Telefonanrufe hatten endlich aufgehört, oder hatte ich den Stecker gezogen? Ich wusste es nicht, aber auf jeden Fall war es jetzt schön ruhig hier in der Wohnung, wäre da nicht diese nervige Klingel. Ständig klingelte es an der Tür. Wie lang hatte ich jetzt schon nicht mehr aufgemacht? Keine Ahnung, war aber ja auch egal. Ich würde schon wissen, wenn Ryan wiederkäme.

   Ich hatte mich hingelegt und die Augen geschlossen, doch als ich sie wieder öffnete, war ich nicht mehr in meinem Zimmer. Was war passiert? Die Wand mir gegenüber war schmutzig-gelb. Keine meiner Wände hatte diese Farbe. Auch den Tisch neben dem Bett kannte ich nicht. Das Zimmer war mir vollkommen fremd. Erst ein bisschen später wurde mir klar, wo ich war. In einem Krankenhaus. In der psychologischen Abteilung.

   Meine eigene Schwester hatte mich hierhin gebracht, nachdem unsere Mutter ihr gesagt hatte, ich hätte dem Arzt immer wieder abgesagt, würde nicht mehr ans Telefon gehen und die Tür nicht mehr öffnen. Sie ist dann selbst besorgt zu mir gekommen, doch auch ihr hätte ich weder geantwortet, noch die Türe aufgemacht. Besorgt sei sie dann zum Hausmeister gelaufen, damit er die Türe aufschließt und hat mich dann bewusstlos in meinem Bett vorgefunden. Ich wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht und dort versorgt.

   Die Therapeuten wollten mich länger dabehalten, meine Familie stimmte dem zu und bezahlte das alles. Ich blieb also erst mal im Krankenhaus.

   Mir fiel es schwer mit den Therapeuten. Sie sagten, ich müsste erst mal begreifen, dass mein einziger Sohn tot ist. Ich hatte Tobsuchtanfälle, Weinkrämpfe und Rückfälle, wo ich jeglichen Bezug zur Realität verlor und Ryan wieder lebte.

   Ich kam endlich wieder nach Hause, doch dort hatte ich das Gefühl, von der Decke erdrückt zu werden, keine Luft zu bekommen, ich musste dort raus. Mein Telefon hatte ich nicht mehr angeschlossen, ich meldete es ab. Ich kündigte meinen Job, ich verkaufte meine Wohnung, und bis auf die Bilder gab ich alle Sachen von Ryan weg. Meine Schwester war im dritten Monat schwanger, sie würde später die Sachen brauchen können.

   Ich bekam eine neue, kleine Wohnung, und das schöne war, dass sie in der Nähe des Friedhofs war, auf dem das kleine Grab meines Sohnes lag.

   Es dauerte lange, bis mein Alltag zurückkam.

   Ich schaffte es, einen kleinen Job, mit dem ich mich über Wasser halten konnte, zu bekommen und langsam fühlte ich mich wieder normaler.

   Immer noch regelmäßig traf ich mich mit meinem Therapeuten und der war begeistert mit meinen Fortschritten, den Alltag zu meistern.Es kehrte wieder so etwas wie Routine in mein Leben zurück.

   Täglich besuchte ich Ryan und pflegte sein Grab. Ich nannte es seinen Garten.

   Stefan hatte ich nicht meine neue Adresse oder Telefonnummer gegeben, uns verband nun nichts mehr und der Kontakt war abgebrochen.

   Meine Mutter und meine Schwester kamen mich oft besuchen und mit jedem Besuch bemerkte ich, wie sie gelöster wurden, diese ganze Steifheit der gezwungenen Fröhlichkeit von ihnen abfiel und sie wieder normal mit mir umgehen konnten, ich wieder normal auf sie reagierte.

   Selbst nach Jahren noch ging ich täglich Ryans Garten besuchen, er war mein erstes Kind. Doch mittlerweile ging ich nicht mehr alleine hin. Ich nahm meine Familie mit.

   Ich habe noch zwei weitere Kinder bekommen. Die Angstzustände in den ersten paar Monaten waren für mich nur schwer auszuhalten. Alle paar Minuten musste ich mich davon überzeugen, dass Celia und Sebastian noch atmeten, dass sie noch lebten. Jeweils nach der Vollendung des ersten Lebensjahrs ließen die Angstzustände langsam aber sicher nach.

   Auch hatte ich mich noch mal getraut zu heiraten, aber zum Entsetzen meiner Mutter und zur Freude meiner klatschsüchtigen Schwester habe ich eine Frau geheiratet. Meine Schwangerschaften waren durch die Samenspenderbank möglich und nach anfänglicher Angst war ich sehr froh darum. Celia und Sebastian waren wie zwei Sonnen an meinem Himmel und strahlten dort mit Ryan um die Wette.

Ich würde uns als glückliche Familie bezeichnen, die wie alle Familien ihre Schatten- und Lichtseiten hat.

Und Ryan wird immer ein Teil von uns sein und er lebt in unserer Familie weiter.


End file.
